Bones  Any minute
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Enfim tudo normal... Pelo menos era o que ela pensava que seria. Depois de um passeio no shopping para comprar um presente de aniversário para Parker, Brennan é ameaçada.   Então ela começa uma corrida para proteger seus amigos e família - Fic melhor XP.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sinopse_****: **

Depois de comprar um presente de aniversário para Parker, Brennan recebe uma mensagem em seu celular.

Uma foto de sua filha, que usava as roupas com as quais ela a vira de manhã. Ela liga para Booth, e lhe conta, ele logo vai buscá-la no shopping com Angela, que os espera enquanto ela e Booth entram na casa do Sociopata.

Brennan tem uma discussão com ele, e o esbofeteia.

Pellant sorri, e lhe diz que ela acaba de assinar seu próprio óbito, mas que ele não iria matá-la, mas sim seu coração. Booth a tira de lá, e lhe diz que se ele tentar algo contra Brennan ou sua filha, ele mesmo faria algo contra ele, _pessoalmente._ Parker vai passar a noite com o pai e Bones em sua nova casa, e fica feliz não só com seu novo quarto, mas o presente que recebe, ele tenta armá-lo para jogar on-line, mas algo acontece e imagens de um novo crime aparecem na tela.

Brennan o puxa e grita por Booth que quando vê imediatamente recebe uma ligação do escritório do FBI dizendo que eles têm um novo caso. Ele desliga a TV.

Pellant então passa a ameaçar Angela, seqüestrando Michael na creche depois coloca na mão de Katy um projétil de uma bala, e a equipe entra em uma luta desenfreada para pegar Pellant, no caso que fica mais sério e as ameaças enfim começam a ficarem fatais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo:<em>**

_ Seu coração disparou. _

_Ela ignorou a chuva, mas começou a sentir os efeitos de sua corrida desenfreada. Olhou para o chão quase sem fôlego, e fechou os olhos. _

_Era uma mulher forte, não acreditava em força da natureza, em deuses... Ela apenas acreditava na ciência. _

_Respeitava opiniões, e fatos. Mas ali, sozinha e assustada, ela ergueu os olhos para a chuva, e pediu em silêncio. _

_Pediu para que o achasse... Pediu para que não perdesse mais ninguém... _

_... Então ela sentiu a raiva. A culpa e a dor. _

_Tudo ao mesmo tempo. _

_E apenas voltou a correr para encontrá-lo. _

**- Capítulo I - **

Brennan

Ela ergueu os olhos para a loja e por alguns minutos ponderou se estava mesmo escolhendo certo.

-Hei... Se você não escolher, ele não vai escolher por você Brenn. – A voz de Angela a alegrou, e sorriu para a amiga, que estava com Michael no colo.

-Oi...

-Oi.

-... Como me achou aqui?

-Booth disse que você provavelmente compraria algo pro Parker. – Ela afirmou e olhou para a loja de. -... Roupas?

-Bem, ele gosta de Hóquei. Achei que... – Mas ela parou de falar e pensou por alguns instantes, a expressão de Angela também não parecia que aquele era o presente certo. E depois se voltou pra amiga. -... Mas ele já deve ter isso.

Voltou seus olhos para a loja, e um cartaz de um filme que chamara sua atenção... Angela parou ao seu lado.

-Querida, por que está preocupada?

-Nada. – Mentiu. –... O que conseguiu do caso...?

-Brennan.

-Quê?

-Eu conheço você. Está preocupada com Pellant. – Ela suspirou.

Não estava apenas preocupada. Estava cansada. Cansada das tentativas falhas, cansada das ameaças decodificadas. Cansada das coincidências que disso não tinham nada.

E o pior: Christopher Pellant conseguiu destruir um supercomputador de milhões de dólares como a própria Angela classificara, e podia ver nos atos da amiga, que ela também estava preocupada. Ele era claramente o novo problema da equipe... E desde a experiência com Vincent, ela não queria mais que isso acontecesse. Nunca mais.

-Não sabemos o que ele pretende fazer... – Admitiu. As duas começaram a caminhar pelo shopping. Vez ou outra Brennan se interessava por algo em uma loja, mas sabia que Parker provavelmente já tinha. E então elas voltavam a andar pelo local. -... Videogames. O que acha?

-Hein? - Angela estava alheia. Talvez estivesse pensando no que falara sobre Pellant. Desde que ele destruiu seu computador, a amiga também parecia pensar em formas de pegá-lo, mas nada dizia.

-Parker. Um videogame pro Parker.

-Ah, tá. – As duas entraram na loja. Até mesmo Angela se interessou por alguns dos "brinquedinhos". –Uau. – Comentou assim que viu um novo notebook Windows 7.

-... Acha que ele ia querer um computador...? – Brennan perguntou, mas Angela maneou a cabeça.

-Crianças como o Parker gostam de videogames. Talvez jogos... – Murmurou olhando ao redor. Michael riu quando viu um pôster de um jogo. -... Nossa. Eu me lembro disso. Mario Word... – Angela parecia conhecer o tal personagem.

Michael esticava a mãozinha e tentava alcançá-lo e provavelmente tirá-lo do Pôster.

E ria a cada vez que tocava o desenho. A atendente se aproximou.

-Não sei se ele tem um videogame. – Brennan admitiu e olhou para a amiga. -... Acha que devo comprar um?

-Bem... – Angela pensou um pouco e olhou para a mulher. -... Você tem alguns novos modelos...? Algo para um garoto de treze anos.

-Claro. – A mulher sorriu. Usava uma camiseta azul que dizia: _GEEK'S EM AÇÃO_. Brennan olhou para Angela meio que perguntando _"o que significa isso?"_, mas ela apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

Ela sempre arqueava a sobrancelha antes de perguntar algo. E Angela sempre a fitava com aquele sorriso satisfeito quando sabia que ela havia feito algo certo...

... E então ela não dizia nada. Nem se importava.

Pelo contrário. Saía satisfeita com a amiga.

-Acha que ele vai gostar...?

-Brenn ele vai adorar. É um _Playstation 3_. – Angela dizia aquilo com a mesma certeza que ela disse quando Michael a chamou de _"mama"_. Mesmo não sendo a palavra _mamãe_, realmente deixou-a animada. Muito animada. Qualquer um adora um Playstation 3.

-Eu não sei muito bem o que é um Playstation 3... – Murmurou. –Pra mim é só um videogame... _Mais_ _um_ videogame.

-Certo. Nem todos. – Angela falou rindo. Brennan se virou para ela.

-Acha que posso dar um pro Michael também? – Perguntou fitando Angela que ponderou e olhou para o filho ainda rindo da imagem do Mario em seu chapéu vermelho.

-Esperamos cinco anos... E talvez sim. – Ambas riram.

-Que tal um sorvete...? – Brennan perguntou olhando da amiga para o pequeno que ela tinha em seu colo. Ele abriu os braços, muito satisfeito por ouvir aquela palavra.

-Vetiiii! – Repetiu rindo. As duas se fitaram e riram também.

-Tem algo te preocupando. – Angela soltou quando andavam agora para o lado oposto. Brennan a fitou com a sua própria expressão de "você está paranóica", mas Booth tinha uma frase mais que certa: _Depois que Angie virou mãe, isso nunca mais funcionou._

-Não tem nada me preocupando. – Ela disse.

-É claro que tem. – Argumentou. –Posso ver isso. Você está incomodada.

-Angela eu não... – Mas parou suas palavras suspirando. -... Não custava tentar. - murmurou.

-O que foi?

-_Quem_, você quer dizer. – Ela falou e se sentaram na praça de alimentação. Um dos atendentes viera com aquele sorriso forçado e segurando um bloco de notas.

-Oi, o que desejam?

-Ahn... – Angela se virou para Michael. –Um picolé de chocolate ao leite... E Brenn...?

-Só um café.

-... E dois cafés. – Ela disse, o homem se virou para sair. –Ah! E por favor, você poderia me trazer copo descartável, e guardanapos...? – Pediu apontando pro porta-guardanapo.

-Claro.

-Obrigada. – E ele saiu. –Você dizia...?

Brennan queria falar pra ela que realmente estava paranóica, que nada estava errado, que os agentes do FBI pegariam Pellant no flagra, mas ela conhecia bem as coisas pra saber que isso não aconteceria. Pior, ela conhecia a inteligência de Pellant, e isso era algo que a assustava.

Não por ele ser um gênio em computadores, ou por ser tão ou mais inteligente que ela, mas por ameaçá-la... Indiretamente. Provocar Booth, e montar aquela mensagem na espinha dorsal do "Caso Lincoln" a incomodou. Muito.

Ela não iria admitir isso em voz alta, mas os pequenos detalhes com os quais ele se preocupou enquanto ainda estava grávida, agora, faziam sentido. Pellant queria atenção...

... _Sua_ atenção.

E estava conseguindo mais que isso.

-Falei com Sweets a alguns minutos... Ele disse que não há nenhuma novidade. Pellant está quieto.

-Isso é bom... Certo? – Angela perguntou incerta.

-Eu não sei Angie... – Confessou. O atendente chegou com o picolé de Michael e os cafés de ambas. –Ele fez aquilo e... Eu não sei. Já se passou algum tempo. Pellant queria atenção. Acho que ainda quer. Por que ele ficaria parado quando a melhor equipe está tentando desmascará-lo?

- Talvez ele tenha se sentido intimidado...? – Angela perguntou esperançosa abrindo o picolé de Michael e entregando-o a ele que o mordia e ria.

-Talvez. – Brennan admitiu. Um fio de esperança em sua voz. E então bebeu seu café.

Elas acabaram e esperaram Michael acabar seu picolé – o que Brennan achou muito bonitinho vê-lo todo lambuzado e rindo muito enquanto Angela tentava limpá-lo e se livrar um pouco da lambança que seus dedos viraram. Ela entregou-lhe o garoto enquanto lavava as mãos e depois o colocou na pia do banheiro para limpar sua boca.

Michael ainda ria como se estivesse em um parque de diversões.

Para ele, talvez fosse esse o conceito.

As duas voltaram para o shopping. Brennan comprou uma daquelas balas de puxa para Michael que as mordia e ficava mastigando até derreterem na boca e Angela precisou trocar sua blusa novamente, pois pela segunda vez, ele se encontrava rindo por estar muito lambrecado.

A conversa sobre seu _novo-problema-serial-killer_ morreu assim que saíram da praça de alimentação. Angela realmente a animou com suas hipóteses que o **FBI** é a melhor agência do mundo e que eles _iam_ pegar Pellant, porque por melhor gênio, ainda poderia cometer um deslize.

-... Uau.

-O que foi...? – Brennan parou seus passos quase trombando em Angela.

-Preciso comprar aquelas botas. – Ela sorriu com o entusiasmo da amiga, que entrou na loja antes mesmo de esperá-la.

Seu celular fez um barulho indicando que acabara de receber uma mensagem. Ela abaixou os olhos para o visor. Era uma foto... Uma foto de sua filha.

Olhou no remetente.

Não foi mandada por Booth... Tampouco Tina, a babá de sua filha.

Ela usava as roupas que tinha quando saiu: Um macacão rosa com um desenho de quatro balões na palavra: _Kids_. Deixara-a com sua nova babá e vizinha adolescente. Tina é muito responsável, mesmo que tenha uma mecha no cabelo _muito suspeita_ de acordo com Booth e adore botas de animais _completamente errado_ para ela, mas Tina lhe garantiu que eram falsas... Não era pele de verdade.

Ela deve ter uns vinte e poucos anos. Loira, com a mecha rosa na franja. Alta, e magra, mas muito conversadora. Adora mastigar chiclete, e teve uma facilidade com Katy – sua filha – que surpreendeu até mesmo Booth.

Uma vez, quando ela e o parceiro tiveram uma emergência, Tina ficou com Parker e Katy, e foi totalmente aprovada pelo Booth mais novo.

Então outra mensagem, mas dessa vez não era uma foto:

_OI DRA. BRENNAN. SUA FILHA REALMENTE É LINDA... VOCÊ SE INCOMODARIA SE DÉSSEMOS UM PASSEIO. PROMETO QUE ELA NÃO SE ASSUSTARÁ COM NADA. VOU TOMAR CONTA DELA. _

Seu corpo congelou instantaneamente.

Ela olhou para os lados tentando encontrá-lo, mas nada. Angela saia da loja com um pacote em mãos. Tão rápido quanto entrara.

-Que foi...? – Ela ergueu os olhos, mas sua voz não saiu. Estava atordoada demais. Então fez a única coisa que sempre fazia. Ligou para Booth.

* * *

><p>Oi gente. n.n assim q o site do orkut atualizar eu posto lá...<p>

espero q gostem do primeiro capítulo. o próximo sai amanhã XD.

Téh lá. Comentem!

BeIjOs


	2. Chapter 2

**- Capítulo II - **

Booth

Quando ele recebeu a ligação de Brennan e perguntou _o que estava acontecendo_ instantaneamente sabia que era algo com Katy e que estava ligado a Pellant. A voz dela falhava e ela pedia apenas que ele fosse pra casa, levasse Katy e Tina para o edifício Hoover e depois até o shopping se encontrar com ela e Angela.

Ele praguejava a cada vez que o trânsito claramente mostrava estar contra ele, e então enfim ligou a sirene e ignorou qualquer bronca que fosse receber de seu chefe.

Quando as viu, ele se sentiu aliviado. Elas estavam bem, mas Angela estava inquieta e Bones parecia muito nervosa.

-Booth. – A voz dela, e os passos que o alcançaram abraçando-o com força, também dizia isso.

-O que houve?

-Elas estão bem? – Brennan devolveu com outra pergunta. Ele olhou para Angela que estava com Michael nos braços. O pequeno dormia alheio aos problemas dos adultos. Sorte a dele.

-Sim... Bones, o que houve?

Ela lhe explicou que recebeu uma mensagem no telefone, e que era de Pellant. E que se ela, que nunca acreditava em hipóteses, sabia que era dele. Do psicopata que eles tiveram problemas no último verão, e que era observado duas vezes mais agora pelo FBI, mas ainda assim, não tinham conseguido nada.

Quando ele viu a foto, percebeu que a imagem realmente era recente.

Porque antes _dele sair_ também, ele viu a filha usando aquelas roupas.

-Ok. Vamos.

Eles ficaram em silencio.

O que sempre era pior na opinião dele. Angela olhava pela janela, e Bones também. Ela parecia irritantemente interessada demais no monumento de Washington. Ele suspirou. Precisava dizer algo.

Mas antes mesmo de falar, _ela_ falou:

-Quero ir até lá.

-... Onde? – Ele perguntou confuso. Angela parecia inquieta no banco de trás. Brennan não respondeu. Ele olhou pelo retrovisor, e o olhar da artista era um claro _"não!"_ para ele.

-Brenn, não faça isso. – Ela pediu. Michael parecia acordar agora. Ela o levantou para que ele se distraísse com a paisagem. –... Por que ir até lá?

-É um convite. Ele quer me dar um aviso.

-Do que estamos falando...? – Booth perguntou não entendendo, e ao ver os olhos azuis dela implorando-o ele compreendeu. –Não. O quê? Não... Bones, não.

-Booth, por favor.

-Não. Eu não vou te levar pra falar com Pellant. Esqueça.

-Ele me mandou aquela foto Booth. Ele quer que eu vá falar com ele...

-... Como? Ele só está brincando com você. Bones... – Aqueles olhos azuis, sempre o faziam hesitar, e as vezes ele odiava isso... Em si mesmo.

-Por favor. – Ela pediu tão segura de si, que ele não pode negar.

-Está bem.

-Como é que é o agente-que-nunca-escuta-o-que-eu-digo? – Angela pronunciou-se no banco de trás do carro claramente frustrada. Booth se virou assim que parou no sinal. –Você enlouqueceu? – Ela perguntou e ele olhou para Brennan ao seu lado. –Booth, me escuta. Ir até lá só vai aumentar o problema. Pior, a raiva de vocês.

-Ele quer que eu fale com ele Angie, quer me desafiar. – Brennan argumentou ao seu lado.

-Querida, ele desafia a todos nós. Ele desafia ao governo dos Estados Unidos. Por que diabos você iria até ele? É como ir direto pro covil da cobra!

-Ele está sendo observado. O dia todo por quatro agentes Angela. Não vai acontecer nada.

Talvez a segurança na voz dela tenha irritado Angela ainda mais, porque ela apenas suspirou frustrada e murmurou:

-Ok. Já que eu não vou conseguir argumentar com você, e Booth não vai mudar de idéia, eu espero no carro.

-Obrigada.

-Não me agradeça. Se eu não estivesse com Michael no colo, você e eu teríamos um problema Temperance Brennan. – Ela disse ainda olhando pela janela. Booth estacionou e olhou para a parceira.

-Ainda quer fazer isso...?

-Por favor.

Angela bufou em um claro protesto. Brennan a fitou por alguns segundos como se lhe pedisse desculpas breves e então seguiu com Booth.

Da última vez que ele estivera ali, foi com Sweets, foi quando falara com Pellant sobre o assassinato da mulher... Eles descobriram que Pellant era culpado, mas ele era esperto demais pra ser pego em uma confissão.

Então, ele lhe disse que por mais esperto que ele fosse, ele o pegaria.

Ele falou com os agentes e ambos entraram.

Assim que o viu, o sorriso de escárnio voltou à face do homem. Pellant deve ter uns trinta e poucos anos. A barba bem aparada, e o cabelo bem aparado e curto.

Ele sorriu.

Booth percebeu que ao contrário dele, Pellant usava roupas de casa. Uma bermuda cor de palha e uma camisa listrada de praia. Ele então ergueu os braços.

-Agente Booth. Dra. Brennan. – E então angulou a cabeça. –... Vejo que dessa vez, o Dr. Sweets não está com você. E é um prazer tê-la em minha casa doutora...

O modo como ele disse doutora quase o fez pular em seu pescoço e estrangulá-lo até a morte, mas por mais tentador que fosse Booth não podia fazer isso. Afinal, eles estavam ali para _conversar_ certo?

-Por que me mandou aquela foto.

-Ah, Dra. Brennan... Não seja tão apressada.

_Certo?_

-Desembucha Pellant. – Ele disse aproximando-se perigosamente, o outro deu um passo para trás. –... Por que mandou a foto?

-Quem disse que fui eu? – Ele devolveu com um sorriso cético. –Mas eu tenho uma pergunta séria: Vocês querem um copo de café?

Brennan deu dois passos até ficar frente a frente com o homem.

-Você pode ser um gênio em computadores, mas eu ainda vou descobrir a verdade. E sabe disso. Você vai cometer outro assassinato, você vai me desafiar, e então... Eu vou pegar você.

-Ah, doutora, não seja tão convencida. – Mas Brennan sorriu. –Somos muito parecidos sabia? – Ele tocou o braço dela, dessa vez, era como se ela quisesse avançar contra ele.

-Eu não sou igual a você. – Devolveu.

-Ah, você é sim. – Ele falou com seu olhar brilhante e sorriso cético. –Você é igual a mim. E isso, não é o que vai destruí-la. Suas escolhas irão. Você devia ter escolhido ficar sozinha, porque aí... Seria mais fácil.

Booth percebeu que ele queria dizer o _seria mais fácil_, como quem diz: _eu a mataria_. Mas ambos sabiam que ele só estava fazendo um jogo psicológico.

-Não se esqueça do que eu disse Pellant. – Eles se viraram de costas, quando Pellant escorou-se na cadeira assim que a ocupara e disse antes dos dois alcançarem a porta:

-Katheryn "Katy" Booth. É realmente um lindo nome... – Ele se virou. Bones continuou parada. –... E tenho que admitir. Sua filha é mesmo linda. – Concluiu erguendo os olhos. Sua parceira se virou tão lentamente para ele, que parecia recém saída de um filme de terror.

-Não se atreva-.

-Seria uma pena, – Ele a cortou. Os olhos perigosamente cintilantes como um animal. –Se algo acontecesse...

Foi tão rápido, que ele nem mesmo entendeu até que acontecesse.

Brennan saiu do seu lado e alcançou Pellant em menos de três segundos, e deu-lhe uma bofetada tão forte, que ele jurava que havia doído mais que uma bola de basquete bem no meio da cara, e Booth sabia exatamente qual era essa sensação.

-Bones! –Dois dos agentes entraram perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para trás, se não tivesse feito isso, ela provavelmente o mataria...

-Fique longe dela entendeu? Fique longe! – Bones se debatia. Um dos agentes ajudou Pellant a se levantar e ele limpou o sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca e sorriu.

-... Talvez você esteja certa. Não somos assim tão parecidos... – Era claro que ele estava zombando disso. –Porque você tem pessoas para se preocupar. E nós sabemos o quanto uma dor no coração, dói muito mais que o próprio óbito.

-Ora seu-.

-Bones, já chega. Calma. – Ele ainda a segurava pela cintura, e então se virou para Pellant enquanto Brennan saia pela porta. –Ambos sabemos que você realmente vai cometer um erro. E vamos estar lá pra pegá-lo. **_Eu_** vou pegá-lo... _Pessoalmente_. Cuidem dele. – Ele disse voltando os seus olhos para os dois agentes e então saiu.

Bones estava parada de costas para ele.

Quando ele a alcançou e tocou-lhe o braço, ela se virou para ele abraçando-o.

-Ele não vai conseguir. – Ele a tranquilizou.

-Não. Ele não vai. – Ela repetiu, mas ele sabia que ela não acreditava nisso.

* * *

><p>Obrigada <em><span>thayane<span>_. Aí está o segundo capítulo n.n

Até +


	3. Chapter 3

**- Capítulo III – **

Brennan

Ela sempre adoraria aqueles momentos.

Enquanto ela mesma estava digitando algo sobre seu novo livro, e Booth assistia algo na TV. Ele tinha uma vasilha de pipoca e um copo de coca cola na mesinha de centro. E aí ele derramava pipoca quando alguém fazia gol ou algo parecido e acabava por murmurar pragas baixinhas enquanto limpava a bagunça...

Então ele disfarçava sem saber que servia apenas para fazê-la rir, mas aquilo sempre a inspirava.

Porque ela podia adicionar isso em seu livro...

... Aí ele passava pelo quarto, olhava para Katy ainda dormindo – que claramente tinha um sono pesado, mesmo com o pai assistindo ao futebol ou algo do tipo, – depois olhava para ela em seu quarto com o notebook no colo dava-lhe um beijo e talvez...

Bem.

Por isso ela sempre gostava desses momentos.

Mas hoje teria uma nova experiência. Ainda eram 19h quando a campainha tocou. Booth abriu a porta com um feliz _"Parker!"_ e depois a chamou.

-Bones! – O garoto sorriu ao vê-la.

-Oi... – Ela o cumprimentou enquanto Booth o erguia no alto os dois rindo e brincando.

-Pai, cadê a minha irmãzinha? – O modo como ele disse aquilo e olhou para os lados por alguns segundos a fez se lembrar de Russel. Ela sempre se escondia para ele procurá-la, e Parker fazia Katy rir tanto que os dois se acabavam até não aguentar mais.

-Tá dormindo. – Brennan disse. –... Mas você vai dormir aqui. Mais tarde poderá vê-la.

-Ok. – Ele voltou a animar-se.

-Ah. Tenho algo pra você. – Booth anunciou alcançando a gaveta e lhe estendendo um cordão. Ele era de couro, mas Brennan viu que o crucifixo pequeno era de ouro.

-Uau pai... Isso é... Muito bonito. – Parker parecia contente. –Não vou mais tirar. – E dito isso ele colocou o cordão no pescoço. Booth sorriu.

-... E, como eu guardo o melhor pro final. – Booth falou rindo e foi até o quarto. De lá, ele voltou com uma caixa em papel de presente preto com desenhos de raios. Era pequena, Brennan imaginou que seria uma peça de roupa.

-Quê isso...? – Parker tinha um meio sorriso.

-Abre. – Booth também.

Ele o fez. E então deu um sorriso tão grande e um "_Uau!"_ tão contente, que ela por um momento quis ter comprado o mesmo presente.

-Pai... Uma camisa do Eagles... – O garoto o fitou. –Isso é muito legal... Mamãe foi à Nova York, ela me deu um boné dos Yankees, mas isso é... Nossa. Tá autografada! – Ele perguntou com a voz elevando-se em algumas oitavas claramente surpresa.

-Sim. Do novo artilheiro: Thomas Thornton T. T.

Acima do número 11 ela viu uma caligrafia em lateral. Thomas _"T. T."_ Thornton.

-Obrigado! – Parker pulou no colo do pai e os dois caíram para trás no sofá rindo. –Não é demais Bones?

-É sim... Ahn... Eu... Também tenho um presente pra você. – Ela saiu da sala e os dois se fitaram. Entrou no quarto e pegou o embrulho. Parker a fitou com um sorriso. –Aqui.

-Você não precisava... – Ele começou e ela lhe estendeu o embrulho.

Brennan apenas sorriu e ele o apanhou.

Antes de abri-lo Parker o examinou tentando não rasgá-lo. Booth havia lhe explicado que ele gostava de guardar os papéis de presente pra dar sorte e pra se lembrar das pessoas que não se esqueciam dele.

Então, assim que o abriu – tomando cuidado pra não rasgar – Parker imediatamente ergueu as sobrancelhas no alto. Olhou do pai para ela, de volta para ele, pro presente e ia alternando assim durante uns trinta segundos.

-Eu sabia. Você não gostou. - Brennan soltou com um suspiro.

-O quê? – Ele perguntou surpreso demais para ter assimilado a tristeza na voz dela. –... Não. Bones. Quer dizer, é claro que eu gostei!

-Verdade?

-Claro! É... É um Playstation 3! Você tá brincando? Eu adorei! – O garoto ignorou o jogo do pai que acabara e começou a mexer nos fios da TV para experimentar seu mais novo presente.

-Uau, Bones... – Booth se aproximou com um sorriso dela. Brennan ainda olhava Parker atrás do aparelho removendo os fios e conectando seu Play 3 o mais rápido que podia.

-Ele gostou mesmo? - Ela perguntou incerta.

-Claro. Ele queria um desde o verão passado. Mas Rebecca fez com que escolhesse entre ele e o computador novo. Parker escolheu o computador, e disse que ainda se arrepende... Arrependia. –Corrigiu-se.

-Nossa... – Parker sorriu ao ligá-lo. Era claro que a TV de 40 polegadas ajudava bastante, mas aquilo pra ele era melhor que pipoca amanteigada no cinema ou pizza no jantar... Era simplesmente... –Nossa. – Repetiu e então olhou para Brennan. –Desculpe. Eu não te agradeci. – E a abraçou. –Obrigado.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

-Eu adorei! Muito mesmo Bones! – Ela sorriu abraçando-o. -... Ahn, eu comprei alguns jogos também... Estão... Dentro da sacola. – Ela pegou-a em cima de seu criado mudo e a estendeu pra Parker.

-Puxa! – Ele exclamou claramente feliz. –Tron. GTA... Naruto e olha! Hóquei! – Esse último ele colocou-o para jogar. –Ah...! Esse é o melhor aniversário de todos! Uma camiseta, um computador, uma viagem e ainda um Play 3!

Brennan riu assim como Booth enquanto Parker murmurava pra si mesmo o quanto sua vida era maravilhosa naquele momento.

Ela pensava em algumas cenas que podia incluir em seu livro...

... Imaginou que queria um lugar bonito. E então se lembrou da cidade de São Francisco na Califórnia. Era o lugar perfeito... Como uma espécie de Nova York só que mais... Colorida.

Brennan olhou algumas imagens que podia usar para incluir, e então desconectou da internet e se sentou na cama. De vez em quando, se levantava para ver se estava tudo bem com Katy.

Mas aí percebeu que não precisava de um lugar ou cidade bonita apenas para ter um momento como esse.

Parker ainda estava jogando videogame na sala e Booth roncava no sofá.

-... Bones...? – Ela ergueu os olhos para o garoto parado na porta. –... Ahn... Você tá usando a internet?

-Não.

-É... Eu posso instalar no videogame no modem...?

-Pode.

-Obrigado. – Ele sorriu e voltou para sala. Brennan franziu o cenho assim que Parker parou no meio do quarto e ficou observando o modem com a cabeça inclinada.

-Que foi?

-Não alcança... Mas tudo bem. – Ele se virou de costas.

-Posso ficar na sala com você. Assim você pode instalar lá. – O garoto sorriu em clara concordância. Alguns minutos depois, ele havia conectado o fio da internet no Playstation, e depois começou a jogar de novo. –Por que precisa do modem pra jogar?

-É jogo online. – Parker explicou enquanto arrumava alguns nomes no _game options_. –... Vou jogar contra um garoto de Nova York.

-Verdade? – Ela salvou o documento já que não conseguia muitas idéias para ele, e se levantou. –Posso assistir você jogar?

-Claro...

-Booth...? – Brennan o chamou, ele resmungou algo fazendo tanto ela e Parker rirem. –Booth?

-Humm?

-Vá se deitar na cama... Pra descansar.

-Descansar... – Ele considerou a idéia, e então se virou para o outro lado dormindo de novo. Brennan suspirou. Parker voltou a se sentar no chão ainda rindo do pai.

-Booth! – Ela o chamou mais alto.

-Oi! Quê? – Ele ergueu-se assustado.

-Shhh. – Brennan pediu movendo a mão para ele abaixar o tom de voz. –Fale baixo. Katy está dormindo...

-Desculpe. – Ele pediu bagunçando o já bagunçado cabelo e começou a se deitar no sofá novamente.

-Não... – Brennan o segurou. –Vá dormir na cama. Você está aqui a mais de uma hora.

-Que horas são...?

-Quase dez... Vá pra cama.

-Parker... Você não devia estar na cama...? – Booth perguntou olhando para o filho. Parker lamentou-se.

-Ah, pai. Só mais um pouco... Vamos começar um jogo novo agora.

-Depois dele você vai dormir?

-Vou. - Booth o fitou com aquele olhar de _"não acredito."_ Brennan sorriu.

-Vou ficar aqui com ele. – Brennan falou segurando em seu braço e o ajudando a se levantar. –Agora vá dormir...

Booth suspirou e ela sorriu novamente. Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido apenas para que ela o ouvisse.

-Não demore então... – Brennan suspirou, mas sorriu. Ele então foi se deitar.

-Senta aí Bones. – Parker falou e ambos olharam para o quarto onde Booth se jogou na cama e apagou novamente. Parker se levantou do chão e se sentou ao lado de Brennan. Ficou feliz pelo controle ser sem fio pela milésima vez. -... Ele é um Yankee.

-Yankee...?

Parker sorriu. Ela não sabia, mas ele adorava explicar coisas que ela não conhecia...

-É uma abreviação de Nova Yorkino Bones... Eu acho. – Disse meio sem jeito. -... Aqui agente é fã do time Eagles e Whashington White. Lá, eles são fãs dos yankees...

-Mmm. – Brennan sorriu fitando o jogo que iria começar. – E você é um Whashington White ou Eagle?

-Hoje Eagle. – Parker sorriu e ela também ao ver o jogador que era ele.

Um _Parker J. Booth_ nas costas abaixo do numero 11.

Ele usava uma camisa branca com detalhes em cor madeira nas mangas e uma faixa vermelha no braço direito. Na frente estava o claro desenho de uma águia.

Mas o jogador mesmo tendo o cabelo loiro e encaracolado de Parker devia ter ali, no jogo uns 25 anos. Brennan sorriu.

-Aquele é você?

-Uhum. – Parker sorriu também. –Provavelmente.

Ele começou seu jogo e fez dois pontos. Explicou pra ela como era o processo. Brennan lhe disse que uma vez viu seu pai jogar Hóquei, e achou interessante, mas muito violento.

Parker apenas riu e disse que os Booths causavam essa impressão.

Foi quando aconteceu.

A imagem do jogo desapareceu, e um ícone piscava na tela negra.

Parker se levantou irritado.

-... Mas o que foi agora? – Resmungou baixo. Ele foi para trás da tela e bufou. Claramente estava tudo certo... E havia energia.

Então o ícone começou a escrever algo:

_TENHO UM NOVO JOGO DOUTORA... _

_... ESPERO QUE CURTA A BRINCADEIRA TANTO QUANTO EU._

-Ahn não... – Brennan murmurou. Parker saiu de trás da televisão e foi para frente.

Ele leu à escrita e a fitou. Franziu o cenho e voltou seus olhos para a imagem que piscou.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo levou para gritar um _"Não!"_ bem sonoro e forte e puxar Parker para longe do aparelho virando-o de costas para ele e o abraçando instantaneamente. Pela luz da sala, sabia que a imagem havia piscado.

-Bones o que foi...? – Parker perguntou. Ele parecia confuso, mas apenas ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la. Escorando o queixo em seu colo.

-Booth! – Brennan gritou esquecendo que Katy estava dormindo. –Booth!

-Quê? O que foi-

Mas suas palavras foram cortadas assim que ele viu a imagem na tela.

Uma foto em 42 polegadas de um corpo. Claramente dividido. Podiam-se ver as pernas e um braço desmembrados. Muita carne, e órgãos espalhados...

... Uma imagem forte demais para uma criança.

* * *

><p>Hoho XP. tinha esquecido d editar, mas agora está sem erros XP².<p>

Comenteeemmm

bjo. n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**- Capítulo IV -**

Brennan

Booth a olhou assustado, e em seguida para Parker.

-O que ele viu?

-Eu não sei. – Ela admitiu em um fio de voz. De repente assustada pela imagem na cabeça do menino.

-... Bones, eu só vi colorido... – Ele a tranquilizou. –Não pude entender o que tinha na tela.

Silêncio.

Ela duvidava se poderia formar uma palavra coerente agora. Nem por um segundo soltou Parker. Booth puxou seu celular e tirou uma foto da imagem. Apenas agora se virando novamente para esta, Brennan viu uma escrita logo abaixo:

.

_SERÁ QUE VOCÊ VAI ME ENCONTRAR...? _

_IRONICAMENTE. EU A ENCONTREI ANTES DO AMANHECER._

_._

Ela conhecia aquele jogo de palavras.

Era uma dica do provável restante do corpo... Uma idéia do provável culpado passando por sua mente, mas ela a afastou instantaneamente. Era uma cientista de fatos, e não de opiniões. Tudo o que precisavam agora, era encontrar o lugar, o corpo e levá-lo para o Jeffersonian.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Booth e eles iniciaram uma conversa silenciosa. Ele então se virou para desligar o aparelho de TV. Katy começou a chorar. Brennan olhou para Booth novamente e soltou Parker.

-... Bones? – Ele não havia se virado. Apenas continuava a fitá-la, e então segurou sua mão indo com ela para ver a irmã.

O telefone de Booth começou a tocar.

-Booth?

Era quase meia-noite. Ainda faltavam dez minutos.

Brennan relaxou ao ver Katy, e ergueu os braços para pegá-la. Parker se sentou na cadeira que ela geralmente ocupava e se pôs a examinar o quarto de bebê.

Os desenhos em uma das paredes que seu próprio pai fizera. Ela o viu sorrir brevemente, e quando Katy se acalmou, devolveu-a para o berço.

Parker parecia esperar por uma permissão, ou que ela saísse na frente e ele a seguisse, pois ficou quieto.

Brennan ergueu a mão e apagou a luz. Conduziu-o para seu próprio quarto com Booth.

-Acho que não tem mais videogame hoje, certo...? – Ele disse com um meio sorriso.

-Durma um pouco. – Ela disse apenas e ele olhou momentaneamente pela janela.

–Bones...?

-Hum...?

-Eu não vi nada. – ele lhe garantiu de novo. Brennan ainda ficara de costas, não sabendo que Parker tamborilava os dedos uns nos outros ansiosos. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e abriu-os mirando-o novamente. –Eu juro. – Ele prometeu e ela finalmente sorriu-lhe.

-Acredito em você. – Disse desligando também a luz de seu quarto, Parker se deitou.

A cama que seu pai ocupou ha alguns minutos agora ele iria ocupar. Sabendo que ambos nem mesmo dormiriam mais. Ela o fitou e ele desligou o telefone.

-Era do FBI.

-Algo errado...?

-Temos um caso. – Ele disse e Brennan franziu o cenho. Sua expressão era um pouco assustada.

Ela olhou então para o aparelho de TV desligado.

-Que caso? – Perguntou.

-Um corpo que foi esquartejado. No píer... – ela o mirou. –o corpo da foto. – ele continuou.

Pra ela, estar ali com a equipe de análise nunca foi tão estressante.

Aquela voz na sua cabeça dizia no tom de "eu te disse" irritando-a ainda mais... E o pior, era que a voz, tinha um tom tão familiar, que lhe era frustrante.

-E o que você vai fazer...?

-Eu não sei Angela. – Admitiu assim que saíram do local e ela pedira que mandassem tudo para o Jeffersonian.

-Brenn... – A voz a chamou novamente. Limitando-se a não dizer nada que a magoasse. Brennan parou seus passos.

Ela se virou para a amiga que arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

Sua pose que para ela dizia: _Vamos. Faça um esforço_, ou então _Querida, pense. Há uma solução_.

Mas ela suspirou fitando-a.

Cansada demais para pensar em algo mais coerente que um banho longo e cama... De preferência com Booth.

-Eu realmente não sei Angie. – Admitiu. –Não há uma confirmação do rosto da vítima como você viu, mas... Talvez devêssemos adiantar os processos, e a Cam fazer algum exame de DNA... O mais rápido possível.

Ela se virou de novo para ir para o carro.

-Brennan. – E novamente Angela a chamou.

Angela usava botas de caminhada, um vestido que ia ate o joelho muito confortável e o jaleco e um crachá do Instituto. Normalmente ela não ia até as cenas do crime porque odiava o processo por completo, mas hoje, parecia ter tido um tipo de ataque súbito ou apenas "intuição" – que ela claro ainda não acreditava e a acompanhado até lá – seguido talvez fosse a palavra certa.

-Parker não viu...?

-Não. Ele disse que não... E eu acredito nele. – Ela falou. O sol estava um pouco incomodo. Finalmente Angela se pôs a andar acompanhando-a. -... Booth pediu que os nomes dos que estiveram aqui nos últimos dois meses. É uma lista bem longa.

-Ainda não me disse o que está pensando. – Ela suspirou fitando-a.

Angela normalmente já sabia a resposta sem ter que perguntar, mas parecia gostar do fato de fazê-lo apenas para lhe dizer que no fim estava certa... De novo.

-Estou pensando que queria poder resolver isso rápido. – Ela disse simplesmente colocando o cinto e arrancando. Foi à vez de Angela suspirar, mas ela não disse nada.

Apenas ignorou-a como sempre fazia quando lhe dizia algo que sabia ser uma mentira e deixava para depois.

Pegou seu celular e colocou o fone. Ao parar no sinal discou a chamada do numero de Tina.

Chamou até cair.

-Que foi...?

-Não consigo falar com a babá de Katy.

-... E com quem ela está...?

-Com o avô do Booth. – Brennan respondeu tentando uma segunda vez. –Ela e Parker.

-Devia ser um dia de vocês hoje não é...?

-Sim. – ela admitiu.

Os planos eram ir para o zoológico, e depois visitar o parque central, e Parker queria ver o museu do Jeffersonian. Pra ela não era problema algum. Ela adoraria mostrar aquele lugar em particular, mas esse caso em especial destruíra todos os seus planos.

-Não consigo falar com Tina. – Brennan finalmente desistiu e olhou o relógio. Logo elas estariam no Jeffersonian. O telefone de Angela tocou, mas ela não atendeu, apenas olhou o visor.

Ela podia jurar que Angela havia empalidecido tanto quanto o personagem de um filme fictício que ela gostava, mas a artista não tirara os olhos do aparelho. Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Brennan estacionou o carro ignorando o fato de estarem em local proibido e tocou seu braço.

Angela se retesou, mas a olhou assustada.

-O que foi?

-Michael. Creche. Eu...

-Deixe-me ver. – De alguma forma ela sabia o que era. Angela recebeu uma mensagem.

_._

_OI ANGIE. _

_COMO ESTÁ O MICHAEL...? AH, DESCULPE. VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO AJUDAR SUA MELHOR AMIGA NÃO É...? _

_MAS EU QUERIA QUE TIVESSE UM TEMPO PRA MIM... NA VERDADE PRA ME VISITAR. OK. EU VOU VISITAR SEU FILHO ENTÃO. _

_NOS VEMOS._

_._

Ela olhou para Angela.

-Brenn-.

-Pra que lado?

Ela dobrou uma esquina, seguiu por uma linha reta e então pararam.

Angela nem mesmo esperou e saiu do carro em um pique. Ela a seguiu. Elas correram por algumas casas até a última da rua. Uma creche cheia de crianças. Algumas brincavam em escorregas, outras se contentavam apenas por estarem sentadas na areia.

Uma mulher estava com um garoto nos braços. Brennan franziu o cenho e parou. Angela se aproximou.

-Michael... – A mulher a mirou confusa, mas entregou-lhe o garoto. Mas Angela o devolveu. –Não. Onde ele está...?

-Quem?

-Meu filho. Michael. – Ela se aproximou. Angela ignorou a mulher e entrou na casa. Algumas das babás discutiam com ela enquanto ela olhava em cada quarto ou canto do local. –ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

-Sra. Montenegro... Eu não entendo.

-Diga onde.

-... Mas... Ele estava aqui agora e-.

As duas ouviram pneus no asfalto e correram para os fundos, em tempo de ver um carro preto e um garoto que agora fechava a porta. Ele tinha uma criança nos braços que começou a chorar. Não qualquer criança, mas Michael.

-Não! Michael!

-Cuidado! – Brennan olhou para trás. –Pra dentro agora! – E gritou para as mulheres seguindo a amiga.

Ela puxou Angela no instante que o carro poderia tê-la jogado para longe, e a artista se levantou começando a correr.

Ela a seguiu em uma distância de dez ou quinze metros.

Ela estava em um pique que jamais havia visto-a. As duas devem ter corrido durante dez minutos, o carro cortava o trânsito parado por duas quadras. Brennan se sentia extremamente cansada, mas Angela ainda continuava correndo. Ela os viu abrir um dos vidros e dar um tiro que bateu em algo e ricocheteou quebrando vidros de uma janela, mas sua amiga não parou.

Brennan lembrou-se que indo por aonde o carro ia eles precisariam dar a volta para pegar a estrada... Ela conhecia aquele caminho. Se pegasse o beco a vinte metros, e fosse rápida, os alcançaria. O carro pegou a direita a duas quadras a frente.

Praguejou em pensamento por ter deixado o telefone em seu carro.

Angela estava mais longe agora.

Ela virou e desejou internamente não estar errada.

Outro disparo.

Ela correu e passou por um beco. Avistou a pouco mais de vinte metros o carro que seguia. Por uma fração de segundo, viu alguém puxar uma arma do banco de trás. Apertou seu passo. Um disparo. Dois. Três.

Angela estava a sua frente a dois, um... Meio metro. Ela saltou sobre a amiga jogando-se no chão com a mesma.

Seu braço direito queimou e ela ouviu as balas baterem no asfalto.

Angela pareceu entender, pois ficou quieta.

Brennan ergueu a cabeça. O carro sumiu ao virar a direita.

-Não... Michael... – Angela estava se levantando para recomeçar a corrida, mas ela a segurou.

-Não. Calma. Calma. Vamos achá-lo. Por favor... Angie.

-Ele... – Ela franziu o cenho. Ao se jogar sobre Angela sentiu algo incômodo em seu abdome. Sua amiga estava com o celular no bolso. Sem pedir-lhe permissão ou algo do tipo, ela o puxou abriu no nome de Booth e discou. Ouviu sua voz do outro lado da linha. –Booth. Ele pegou o Michael.

* * *

><p>obrigada pelos comentários. XD.<p>

Ingrid, Julianacs, thayane e Aninha Montgomery.

Aí está o cap novo...

Espero que gostem.

beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Capítulo V -**

Booth

Ele nunca queria repetir aquele momento.

Muito menos _aquelas_ sensações.

O primeiro aviso, foi a mensagem de texto que Brennan recebeu no shopping.

O olhar dela mirando-o e perguntando se Katy estava bem, se ele estava bem, porque ela estava...

... Mas era claro que ela _não_ estava.

Entao ele passa o dia todo ansioso para entregar a camiseta autografada para Parker que iria pra casa deles nessa noite. Camiseta que ele ficou por duas semanas tentando conseguir o bendito autógrafo...

Aí ele está esperando Brennan ir para cama – quando ouve seu próprio chamado ansioso – e a vê abraçada a Parker na sala, onde ambos _estavam_ distraídos com o presente dela pra ele...

... Parker ficou tão feliz com o videogame.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ser férias de verão, ou ele – e Rebecca estariam com problemas.

Quando ele olha pra tela, vê algo que sua carreira de agente do FBI – e parceiro de Bones – está acostumada, mas seu coração falha uma batida ao olhar para o próprio filho temendo que ele tivesse visto também...

Felizmente ele nada vira.

Claro, as investigações estavam andando o FBI estava no caso... Ele sabia que era Pellant, mas não tinha como provar, e isso lhe era mais que frustrante, era incrivelmente "gritante". Era como se cada músculo de seu corpo lhe implorasse para pará-lo antes que tudo piorasse.

Então ele vê a ligação de Bones, e ao atender, novamente se sente impune. Idiota...

_"Booth... Ele pegou o Michael."_

Quando chegou e viu Angela abraçada a Bones, e os paramédicos chegando logo atrás dele... Angela estava inconsolável, e Bones estava...

-Você está ferida. Senhora... – Um dos paramédicos foi falar com Angela enquanto o outro atendeu Brennan. Ela ainda não tinha percebido que ele tinha chegado até que chamou seu nome. -... Foi de raspão, mas não se preocupe. Você ficará bem.

-Eu _estou_ bem, obrigada. – Ele a viu responder sem fitar o homem e caminhando agora em sua direção.

-Bones... – Quando ela o viu imediatamente olhou para Angela, que ainda conversava com um dos policiais. Booth também se virou brevemente para a amiga, e então se aproximou.

Ela lhe deu a versão resumida.

A mensagem no celular de Angela, e a corrida para encontrar Michael na creche.

O carro.

A placa deste, e a tentativa contra a vida de Angela.

E ele, imediatamente começou a ligar para contatos em seu celular.

-Booth...? Diga... Diga que vamos achá-lo. – Ela estava nervosa.

Pudera, afinal quem Pellant pensava que era? Um covarde desgraçado que ameaçava a vida de um bebê?

Ele iria pegá-lo.

É claro que ele iria!

-Eu... Eu não sei Bones. – Admitiu. Não pensou que doeria mais que o imaginado repetir aquilo em voz alta. –Angie falou com o Hodgins...?

-Eu falei com ele há alguns minutos. Não disse o que estava acontecendo só o chamei pra vir pra cá... – Ela franziu o cenho e ele acompanhou o seu olhar percebendo que o mesmo estava chegando.

-Dra. B? – Ele olhou ao redor claramente confuso. –Você tá machucada... Booth...? O que-?

-Jack!

Hodgins ficara tão pálido, que Booth quase saiu de seu lugar para socorrer o amigo. Angela o abraçou e nem precisou explicar nada. Foi como se Hodgins tivesse adivinhado.

-É o Michael... O que... O que houve? – Sua voz falhou. Booth sabia o que aquilo significava, mas ele se virou ao ouvir o barulho de mensagem recebida. Brennan tirou seu celular, mas quando ele se aproximou ela o guardou.

-Bones?

-Não é nada.

-Bones...

-Booth.

-O que ele disse?

-Por favor... – Ela pediu fechando os olhos e respirando internamente. Seu próprio celular tocou uma, duas vezes até que ele decidiu atendê-lo, mas não desviou os olhos dos dela.

-Booth. – Disse.

_-Senhor, aqui é o Agente Carter, temos a localização do carro... _

-Ótimo. – Ele disse. Felizmente uma boa notícia. –Onde ele está...? – Ele estendeu a mão para um dos paramédicos que segurava uma prancheta, este arqueou a sobrancelha, e Booth fez sinal de quem precisava anotar algo e o homem lhe emprestou o objeto. –Fale.

_-Rua West Carper... O antigo açougue... Estamos monitorando-o. Tem dois policiais no local, ainda não há nenhum sinal do dono... Quer que os mande para lá...? _

-Não. Eu estou indo para lá. Quero que mantenha-me informado.

Ele olhou para sua parceira antes de pegar o carro.

Devia ter se segurado por uns cinco segundos e quase repetiu o que ouvira para ela de novo só pra ter certeza que Brennan estava prestando atenção, mas ela apenas olhou novamente para Angela e Hodgins que ainda conversavam.

Estranhou o fato de ela não pedir para acompanhá-lo, mas sim voltar para onde Angela estava e lhe assegurar que ficaria tudo bem pela enésima vez.

... Duvidava um pouco disso...

Michael é uma criança de aproximadamente dois anos de idade, e o problema é que Pellant não tem cúmplices, mas ele não poderia ter feito isso sozinho.

Pegou seu telefone e ligou para o avô para saber se Parker e Katy estavam bem.

Quando desceu do carro e aproximou-se do policial, este lhe explicou o que estava acontecendo:

Depois de uma curta viagem de sete minutos – o tráfego não estava tão infernal assim, e a sirene ajudou bastante, claro tinham muitas leis de trânsito quebradas, mas isso agora não vinha ao caso.

Ele desceu do carro assim que avistou um dos policiais. Ele não parecia estar... "Disfarçado".

-Alguma novidade? – Booth perguntou impaciente. O policial de aparentemente vinte e poucos anos assentiu.

-Ficamos aqui durante algumas horas senhor, como se estivessemos monitorando uma casa em particular ou algo do tipo, já que é área de condomínio...

-E...?

-Bem, a alguns minutos, o dono foi para o carro. Ele abriu o porta-malas, tirou uma cadeirinha de bebê e voltou para o antigo açougue.

-Há quanto tempo foi isso...? – Ele perguntou erguendo os olhos para o carro.

-Pouco mais de cinco minutos, senhor. – O outro soldado respondeu.

-Bom... Quero que liguem para seu chefe e o informem. Eu assumo daqui. – Booth falou levantando o celular e discando alguns números. Assim que a voz atendeu do outro lado da linha ele disse: -Caroline. Sou eu. Preciso de um mandato, acho que encontrei o filho dos Hodgins...

Ele organizou tudo com a mais pura cautela.

Primeiro, montou um grupo para invasão e resgate.

E então repassou o plano pela provável milésima vez.

E aí, ergueu os olhos para o alto por alguns segundos pedindo silenciosamente que Deus o atendesse. Pediu aos santos que acreditava, e até mesmo os que nem conhecia para que aquilo tudo desse certo, mas o mais importante: pediu para que Michael estivesse bem.

Quando invadiu o local, e gritou "FBI!" ele hesitou por alguns milésimos e ouviu um disparo. Um agente ao seu lado fora atingido, mas logo abateram o atirador.

Subiram os degraus, ele na frente, mas parou seus passos assim que ouviu:

-Todo mundo parado ou eu atiro nele!

-Droga! Pra trás! – Booth volveu estendendo o braço e os agentes o obedeceram. –Escute: Meu nome é Seeley Booth. Se largar a criança, eu garanto que não vai se machucar, mas largue o garoto.

-Ele é minha garantia. Não vou deixá-lo!

-Tudo bem, me escuta. – Booth pediu escondendo-se atrás da parede e acenando para que os agentes fizessem o mesmo. -... Qual é o seu nome?

-Por que quer saber meu nome? – Gritou o outro de volta.

-Olhe meu senhor... Eu só estou tentando ajudá-lo. Me escute. Solte o garoto... Eu garanto que vai ficar tudo bem com você... Ok?

-Eu quero um helicóptero. E um piloto. Agora!

-Booth? – Ele olhou para o lado. Um agente filho de um amigo veterando estava mirando-o.

Esperando uma decisão.

Seu nome era Thomas. Ele era um atirador de elite a pouco mais de dois anos, e estava esperando por uma ordem.

-Salvar o garoto é a prioridade. – Thomas repetiu e ele suspirou.

-Vá. – Booth disse sentindo um bolo em sua garganta. –... Fique a posto. Vou continuar tentando. Se ele não aceitar... Se não houver outra opção então você...

-... Entendi. – Thomas se afastou e ele olhou para os outros dois agentes.

-Quero você aqui, e você ali. – Apontou. –Mantenham o rádio ligado.

Ele ouviu o barulho do helicóptero claramente pronto.

-Sim senhor.

Booth tentou se virar novamente para avistar o homem que estava com Michael, e se jogou para trás quase sendo atingido por um tiro.

-Ok! Ok! Se acalme! Eu não vou tentar nada! Só quero o garoto!

-Você vai atirar em mim! Como fizeram com o Ray!

-Não! Eu... Eu estou desarmado. – Ele deu um passo a frente e levantou as mãos para o alto. Agora o homem podia avistá-lo. –Tenho uma proposta melhor pra você. Troque o garoto por mim.

-O quê?

-Eu fico no lugar dele. Você o coloca no chão, enquanto eu me aproximo. E entramos no helicóptero.

O homem não respondeu. Booth imaginou que ele estivesse pensando na proposta.

E nem mesmo se mexeu ou abaixou as mãos. Continuou imóvel, para que ele pudesse ver que ele estava falando sério.

Mas então suas esperanças se esvaíram, porque o homem disse.

-Não. Eu saio daqui com o garoto... Prometo deixá-lo em algum lugar.

-Isso não parece um bom acordo. – Argumentou.

-Então eu o mato.

-Será pior pra você. Vamos, pense bem. O garoto não é seu passe livre aqui. É o seu impasse. Solte-o. Pode ter a mim... E o helicóptero.

-Não. – Ele arregalou os olhos.

O sequestrador erguera o braço e estava a ponto de dar um disparo. Dessa vez ele não teria tempo para se afastar, então sentiu uma mão puxá-lo para trás, e uma dor aguda no peito. Outro disparo.

-Agente Booth! Senhor? – Um dos agentes estava tentando animá-lo.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sentiu como se tivesse caído em cima de uma pedra.

Talvez tivesse.

-Eu tô bem... O colete segurou.

-Suspeito no chão! – Thomas gritou de algum lugar. –Capitão? Esperando ordens.

-Chequem. Vou na frente.

-O senhor está bem?

-Sim soldado. – Ele respondeu simplesmente e levantou-se.

O açougue abandonado estava em ruínas, e para ele, parecia o cenário de um jogo de terror, pois havia sangue seco nas paredes, que estavam desgastadas e sujas. Quando se aproximou, sentiu o coração gelar dentro do peito.

A dor sumiu de repente e para ele, foi como se estivesse oco.

Diante dele, um rapaz de mais ou menos quinze, não mais que dezoito anos estava caído no chão cercado por uma poça de sangue. A seus pés, estava Michael o filho de Angela e Jack Hodgins...

... Completamente imóvel.

* * *

><p>Obrigada pelos comentários.<p>

Desculpem a demora. PC formatando XP.

Comentem n.n

Téh +


End file.
